te robare
by frez
Summary: alguna vez han hecho promesas que por mas que pase el tiempo las cumplen?si o tal vez no, pero esta promesa sera la excepción porque por mas que pase el tiempo no logro olvidarme de esa promesa pov edward tengan piedad de mi soy nueva, es un one shot


los personajes no me pertenecen (si fuera así jacob tendría una historia con renesmee) son de stephenie meyer

one shot

pov edward

estaba en medio de bosque y en la mitad de un árbol sentado en una rama mientras veía el crepúsculo estaba cansado de tanto correr atrás de bella

si, bella era mi mejor amiga desde la primaria siempre hemos estado juntos, junto con nuestros hermanos y amigos.

-recuerdas aquella vez cuando decías que me robarías...-decía bella sonriendo nerviosa.

hoy era uno de esos días en el que solo estábamos nosotros dos y como siempre con nuestras apuestas he terminado cansado, habíamos apostado a ver quien llegaba primero al prado, claro que ella hizo trampa salio corriendo antes de terminar el conteo, tramposa, aunque aun así la hubiera dejado ganar me gusta ver esa hermosa sonrisa cada vez que gana, aveces me vuelve loco y...

de repente soy golpeado por una piña (una piña,cono,conus o estróbilo de los pinos como quiera que se dice) que es lo que me saca de mis pensamientos y menos mal que me sostuve muy bien sino me hubiera caído, miro muy molesto a bella pero vamos a quien engaño jamas podría molestarme tanto con ella y justo cuando volteo a verla molesto ella voltea a otra parte como si no hubiera hecho nada y yo me bajo rápidamente.

-porque hiciste eso?!-pregunto

-de que me hablas?-dijo mientras aguantaba las ganas de reírse

-que infantil eres-me burlo un poco y en eso ella esta a punto de protestar y yo salgo corriendo lejos del prado y bella al ver mis intenciones me empieza a perseguir bella,bella,bella siempre tan competitiva pienso yo me volteo a ver que tan cerca esta de mi y ja se tropiezo con una roca pero aun así por muy gracioso que se viera me regreso a ver si esta bien.

-estas bien?-pregunto y me arrodillo enfrente de ella y me mira algo molesta porque me empiezo a reí pero es que fue demasiado gracioso.

-muy gracioso ayuda me!-me dice molesta mientras me empuja y yo me levanto y le extiendo una mano, ella la toma y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

-lo siento es que fue algo gracioso-digo tratando de no reírme por el recuerdo.

-si claro-dice molesta y se va caminando rápido y es cuando me dejo de reí no quería que se molestara conmigo.

-bella lo siento se que fue muy inmaduro de mi parte!-grito porque ya esta algo lejos de mi pero no voltea a verme, intento alcanzarla pero después de un rato le pierdo el rastro (hey me salio rima xD) me preocupa así que busco mi teléfono para marcarle empiezo a tocar mis bolsillo y diablos lo olvide en la casa miro el cielo y ya esta algo oscuro así que salgo corriendo a mi casa.

necesito llamar a bella quiero saber si esta bien y si llego a su casa son muchas cosas las que pasaban por mi mente y que si no llego a casa porque si se lastimo enserio? y si se encontró con un puma? y si se la comió un oso? bueno hay que dejar la paranoia hemos bagado por todos esos lados desde siempre y nunca nos hemos topado con una a excepción de aquella vez pero claro era muy diferente estábamos mas adentrados en el bosque.

después de un rato llego y saco mis llames de mi bolsillo lo mas rápido que puedo pero en el proceso se me cae al suelo.

-arrrrggg-gruño de frustración y las levanto y abro la puerta la azoto sin culpa es que andaba apurado y subo las escaleras corriendo y justo cuando iba por los últimos escalones me tropiezo con uno y me caigo en el lindo piso de madera

-edward que pasa porque tan apurado!-pregunta Alice

-bella- es lo que le respondo mientras me levanto y corro al cuarto cierro la puerta y me lanzo hacia mi teléfono le marco y escucho insistente el repique y...nada vuelvo a marcar una segunda vez,y una tercera y una cuarta y nada en eso me levanto de la cama y miro por el ventanal de mi cuarto y veo que ya esta muy oscuro y es algo tarde.

tengo que buscarla pero no podre salir por la puerta que hago? que hago? piensa...

unos 30 minutos después he logrado salir y voy bajando por mis sabanas atadas a uno de los pilares de mi cama ya casi llegaba al suelo solo me faltaba como unos 2 metro y de repente escucho que algo se rompe y miro hacia arriba y veo que una de las sabanas se a roto un poco y veo un poco mas de cerca y estas a punto de colapsar

-oh no-digo y se termina de romper y caigo encima de unos arbustos.

-que fue eso?-escucho que pregunta mi madre

-no se-responde Alice acercándose al ventanal de la sala y yo me escondo entre los arbustos-tal vez sea algún animal tal vez una ardilla-dice Alice riéndose y se aleja del ventanal y yo me arrastro por unos momentos por el piso y salgo corriendo después de estar seguro que nadie puede atraparme empiezo a caminar cojiando por la caída.

-diablos eso dolió-me quejo mientras pongo una mano en mi espalda y voy caminando por el bosque a oscuras...

-como es que no se me ocurrió traer una linterna!-grito por ser algo olvidadizo, y luego de un rato mi mente empieza a bagar a unos años atrás...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **debo estar loco para andar con este par mientras espiamos a las chicas hablando en una mesa en el patio de la escuela Jasper Emmett y yo estamos escondidos en el bosque por los arbole y los arbustos para que las chicas no nos vieran claro que estas fue la loca idea de Emmett, Jasper y yo no estábamos de acuerdo con esto pero después empezó a decir que tal vez estén hablando de los chicos que les gustan y que posiblemente sea alguno de nosotros y pues la verdad a quien no le daría curiosidad.**

 **ellas estaban a unos metros de nosotros pero aun así las escuchábamos y veíamos perfectamente Emmett era el que estaba mas cerca tras los arbustos y Jasper el mas lejos tras un árbol y yo estaba recostado en una rama ni tan cerca por miedo ni tan lejos para escuchar bien en la rama habia una buena cantidad de hojas lo cual me tapaba muy bien, desde aquí podia ver como tenían unas fotos en la mesa de varias personas pero no podia ver quienes eran y creo que estaban hablando de los que estaban en la foto.**

 **-y bien?- pregunto Alice a bella algo insistente**

 **-Newton-respondió y yo me quede helado como que Newton? que hay con esa sabandija? sera que le gusta? diablos!.**

 **-ya lo sabia-dijo Rosalie como que lo sabia?! que era lo que sabia?!**

 **-y te gusta? o me equivoco-pregunta Alice mientras le muestra una foto a bella y Rosalie se fija en la foto intento ver quien es pero no veo bien sera Newton el de la foto? a bella le gusta Newton? sabandija!.**

 **-no, no te equivocas si me gusta y demasiado-responde bella y aunque no la veo se que esta sonrojada, no puede ser a bella le gusta Newton?!**

 **-si! lo sabíamos! jajaja -dicen Alice y Rosalie mientras abrazan a bella, que?! no puedo creerlo le gusta! pero...**

 **-que!-grito y en eso me resbalo y caigo dentro de unos arbustos**

 **-que fue eso?- escucho que pregunta bella**

 **-no se tal vez sea un animal no tiene importancia-responde Alice y siguieron viendo foto y mencionaron a Jasper y a Emmett pero vaya vaya vaya Rosalie esta enamorada de Emmett y ya sabia que a Alice le gusta Jasper pero yo donde quedo? porque a bella le gusta Newton es un patán porque? diablos?! después de un momento salimos de hay.**

 **-oye casi nos atrapan que fue eso?!- me grita Emmett**

 **-que acaso no escucharon? a bella le gusta el idiota de Newon-digo exaltado**

 **-okey tranquilos chicos no discutamos, edward la verdad lo siento se que te gusta mucho pero no se tal vez tengas oportunidad todavía- dice Jasper intentando subirme el animo**

 **-si porque no intentas algo? yo conquiste a Rosalie y mira como me fue-dice Emmett orgulloso**

 **-no chicos yo...yo.. yo me iré a clases-digo y me voy caminando y veo que empieza a llover**

 **luego de eso no hable mucho estuve indiferente y en el almuerzo no hablaba incluso llegue a ignorar algunas preguntas y los chicos me ponían una excusa cada que podían...**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

esa fue una de las peores semanas pero solo teníamos 14 años en ese entonces, hice muchas estupideces, pero claro que como estaba enamorado y pensé que era Newton el de la foto delire un poco...

si, ahora todos tenemos 16 años y tengo mas claro las cosas que debo hacer antes de sacar conclusiones y si como dije Newton no era el de la foto pero nunca llegue a enterarme de quien era, bella no quiso decirme...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-que es lo que te esta pasando?-pregunto bella algo confundida por mi comportamiento. estábamos en el bosque cerca de la escuela y creo que esta apunto de llover.**

 **-no me esta pasando nada-respondo sin mirarla, bella me siguió hasta el bosque después de que intente evitarla.**

 **-no mientas, te has estado comportando muy raro, porque me evitas?-pregunto**

 **-eso no importa, porque mejor no te vas con tu querido novio Mike Newton!-le digo levantando un poco la voz**

 **-de que estas hablando?!-pregunta con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-tu sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando! creí que eramos mejores amigos pero al parecer no es así porque te enamoraste de Newton y sabes perfectamente que lo odio!-le grito**

 **-de que hablas yo no estoy enamorada de Newton! Edward estas loco?!-**

 **-claro que si estas enamorada de Newton te escuche hablando con Alice y Rosalie sobre quien te gusta-le digo exaltado y me le quedo viendo y noto como sus mejillas se tornan de rojo y me mira.**

 **-ed...edward yo no estaba hablando de Newton- dijo tartamudeando y juro que en ese momento me sentí algo idiota.**

 **-entonces de quien?-pregunte algo molesto**

 **-de...estas celoso?-pregunto de repente.**

 **-claro que no!-respondí a la defensiva -e...es solo que odio a Newton y lo sabes-le dije un poco mas calmado, intentando sonar algo creíble.**

 **-no deberías de estar celoso-le dijo con una sonrisa**

 **-no estoy celoso!-le respondí alterado**

 **-te conozco edward no mientas-mi dijo riéndose -eres mal mentiroso-**

 **-claro que no tu eres mal mentirosa-dije**

 **-entonces admites que estas mintiendo-me dice pero en vez de una pregunta es una afirmación, DIABLOS! no podría ser peor maten me!**

 **-yo...yo no... yo-empecé a tartamudear dios esto no es bueno**

 **-edward no tienes por que estar celoso y si es por esto por lo que has estado tan molesto pues no lo estés porque a mi no me gusta Mike-me respondió**

 **-en serio?-pregunte**

 **-si,en serio-me dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior se veía tan linda, y sexy-algún día te robare un beso-dije y me sorprendí a mi mismo, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin previo aviso, gracias mundo no podría ser mejor! porque no me mandas un puma para que me coma? y de repente noto que bella se a sonrojado.**

 **-me...me robaras un beso?-pregunto sonrojada hasta las orejas y vaya creo que moriré de un infarto, ni siquiera puedo respirar... bueno a ver tranquilo edward ya llegamos aquí, no hay vuelta atrás, me tengo que armar de valor.**

 **-si, te robare un beso-le respondí o mas bien susurre mientras me iba acercando a ella y le verdad no se de donde saque tanto valor, ella quedo entre un árbol y yo.**

 **poco a poco me fui acercando mas de lo que ya estaba y estuve a punto de besarla cuando...**

 **-chicos! aquí están!-nos grito Emmett y juro que en ese momento quise matarlo, yo me aleje de bella- adivinen que? estaba...**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

sip emmett arruino todo después de eso recuerdo que me vengue cortándole el internet por 3 meses jajaja estuvo intentando robar el wifi de los vecinos.

aahh que buenos recuerdos, pero aun así no pude besarla ninguno de los dos hablo del tema solo lo dejamos así y todo volvió a la normalidad y yo seguía siendo el mejor amigo de bella. odio la zona friends la odio desde ese día así que prometí robarle un beso pero la oportunidad nunca se dio... bueno si dos veces pero me acobarde porque ¿y si me rechaza?¿y si dejamos de ser amigos y ella me empieza a odiar? no podría, simplemente no soportaría perderla.

diablos hace mucho frío y bueno que esperaba ya estamos en épocas de nevada, aunque aun no a caído ni un solo copo de nieve pero si hace mucho frío y por suerte cargaba mi chaqueta si no de seguro en este momento no podría mover los dedos de mis manos, la chaqueta me quedaba algo larga de brazos así que me tapaba las manos...esperen un momento me tapaba las mano? pero que? esta no es mi chaqueta es de Emmett.

bueno por lo menos me tapaba del frío... he llegado por fin a la casa de bella ahora viene el siguiente problema ¿como diablos voy a subir a su balcón? a ver piensa edward aah claro podría subir por este pino llega hasta el balcón de bella pero esta difícil, pensé rascándome la cabeza y al final lo intente fui subiendo y vaya que cada que subo mas frío tengo claro y como no si el viento aquí arriba esta fuerte y bueno ya llegue a la altura del balcón solo necesito alcanzarlo me estire hasta sostenerme de la barandilla y lograr entrar una vez arriba rece porque bella halla dejado la puerta de su balcón abierta sino todo esto habrá sido un completo fracaso y tendría que volver con la preocupación completa.

ahh gracias dios, la puerta estaba abierta así que entre con cautela y me fui acercando a su cama y hay estaba, por lo menos esta bien me estaba dando la espalda así que no sabia si estaba despierta o no y en eso veo que se esta volteando lo cual me asusto no quería que me viera aquí no vi escapatoria así que me quede inmóvil mientras resaba por que estuviera dormida pero al parecer mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas ya que estaba despierta y me estaba mirando.

-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!-grito y yo le salte encima tapándole la boca.

-shhhhhhhh! tranquila soy yo-susurre esperando que su padre no la halla escuchado porque sinceramente no quería morir joven.

-agahhahshdjd-me dijo pero no la entendí así que le quite la mano de la boca.

-lo siento que dijiste?-pregunte

-que demonios haces aquí edward cullen?!-me grito a susurros mientras me empujaba

-quería saber si estabas bien te fuiste muy molesta del prado y te llame y no me respondiste creí que te habia comido un oso-le dije

-mi teléfono se descargo a medio camino y ahora que viste que estoy bien podrías irte y...-bella no termino la frase ya que su padre la estaba llamando tras la puerta, los dos no conseguíamos que hacer hasta que bella reacciono y me empujo asiendo que me cayera al piso.

-shhhhhh!-me dijo

-shhhh tu-le dije

-ya calla te y esconde te!- me grito a susurros y yo no dude mas y me escondí bajo su cama y escuche como la puerta se abría.

-bella estas bien escuche un grito-dije su padre

-estoy bien es solo que...que encontré una cucaracha y ya la mate no te preocupes-dijo algo nerviosa

-bueno esta bien, a la próxima no grites es solo un animal y tu casi despiertas a todo el vecindario por eso-le dijo y se fue cerrando la puerta.

-sal de hay edward ya se fue-dijo bella y yo me arrastre por el piso hasta salir -ahora puedes irte y dejarme dormir-me dijo algo molesta

-no me iré hasta que me escuches-le dije

-edward es tarde, mejor vete a casa-me dijo empujando me al balcón

-no, no lo are, escucha me por favor bella-dije volteando me a verla

-bien-me dijo cruzándose de brazos -pero que sea rápido-

-bien- dije algo nervioso y ni siquiera sabia porque-bella la verdad lo siento no quería que te molestaras cuando estábamos en el prado fui muy inmaduro-dije viendo mis pies y en eso ella me abraza y yo le correspondo, luego me separo para verla lo cual fue un gran error ya que me perdí en sus ojos color chocolate "prometí robarle un beso" esas palabras resonaban en mi mente.

-ed...-la interrumpí con un beso y creo que en ese momento fui al cielo, ya no sentía frío, todo desapareció y solo estábamos ella y yo y una ves que me separe solo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazon, creí que se me saldría del pecho -que...- dijo pero la interrumpí

-bella se que siempre he sido tu amigo pero la verdad es que Tu eres quién a mí me hace soñar, Tu eres quién a mí me hace palpitar, Tu eres quién a mí me tiene loco y No me importa el que digan, que por ti ando loco porque simplemente es cierto estoy enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos y ya no aguanto el esconderlo porque eres mi mejor amiga y te amo mas de lo que tu crees y lo digo enserio yo no quiero mentirte mas-dije y me quede sin aire, así que intente alejarme de ella pero no me dejo.

-edward yo también siento lo mismo, no puedo creerlo y es que no dije nada por miedo a perderte-me dijo mirando me a los ojos.

-perderme? bella tu nunca me perderás-dije mientras le sonreía y ella me devolvió la sonrisa luego me jalo del cuello de la chaqueta y me beso fue increíble hasta que mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo así que me separe algo molesto lo saque de mi bolsillo y lo desbloquee...

"oye ardillita te vi a la fuga jajaja saluda a bella de mi parte. alice" me escribió y por eso fue que se estaba riendo cuando dijo que tal ves habia sido una ardilla, esa duendesillo nunca escapare de ella pensé y en eso escucho a bella riendo ce a mi lado.

-así que ardillita eh?-me dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cuello y yo me empiezo a reír.

-bella-

-si?-

-quieres ser mi novia?-pregunte pero ella que casi no me deja terminar cuando me vuelve a besar, un beso largo y tierno mostrando todo signo de amor.

-si, me encantaría ser tu novia-me dice mientras tenemos nuestras frentes unidas y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver un copo de nieve caer en el cabello de bella y en eso me separo para ver el cielo ella hace lo mismo y vemos como poco a poco van cayendo copos de nieve encima de nosotros y yo volteo a ver a bella.

-no creí que fueras a robarme un beso hoy-me dijo

-si bueno dije algún día no?-

te tardaste-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-si lo siento-

-no te preocupes aun así te sigo queriendo-me dijo en tono juguetón y yo me reí.

-te amo bella-dije juntando nuestras frentes

-yo también te amo-me dijo y nos volvimos a besar mientras nos caía la nieve encima, sintiendo todo el amor que nos envolvía, compartiendo almas hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin importar que, siempre estaríamos juntos.

SIEMPRE.

gracias por leer :D


End file.
